


Cream and Cookies

by Julia_Kills



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Comfort Sex, Dolph is stupid, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, alternative universe, and Drew cried, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: It's their anniversary and Drew wants everything to be perfect, but things don't always work as planned.OR as a friend described it:"Drew cried and Dolph was like, I gotchu fam, and they fucked."





	Cream and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I know, I suck at updating my other stories, but here is another one.  
> So this is the first WWE fanfic I ever finished and now also posted. I hope you like it.  
> If you don't enjoy this kind of dynamic between this ship, then sorry, but I won't change my opinion. Drew made me soft and I just had two write about him and my favorite ship for him is with Dolph.  
> Also I'm sorry if there are grammar errors and other stuff, because English is not my first language.

It was already late at night. Drew looked at the clock in the kitchen and sighed as he looked back at the dinner table. He had finished making dinner about an hour ago, hoping it would be ready when Dolph came home. Now it was already cold and he had lost his appetite.

He took a hair tie and tied his long dark hair together before starting to clear the table. Dolph didn’t even tried to call or text him yet. He promised he would be home earlier.

“Happy anniversary.” He mumbled and blew out the candle. He then took the food and packed it up before putting everything in the fridge. It would still taste good for the next few days so at least the food wasn’t wasted.

Drew felt childish for being disappointed. He knew Dolph was always busy with work since he had been promoted not too long ago and still had to prove he was worth the new position. But at the same time, he missed Dolph. He often went to bed alone and woke up around 2 am when his boyfriend would finally come home, only to wake up in cold bed again at 7 am, hearing the front door of their apartment shut close. They sometimes ate lunch together before Drew had to go to work and of course they saw each other on weekends but sometimes Dolph still had to work on Saturdays.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Drew just completely felt drained and wanted to go to bed. He had planned this evening so well and now it already had been 2 hours since Dolph should have been at home. He looked at his phone and felt like crying. Still no text or call. But it was still to early to go to bed, so Drew changed into more comfortable clothes and sat down on the couch in the living room to watch tv. Normally he didn’t like watching tv alone but at least it wasn’t as silent anymore.

Another hour slowly passed and Drew felt himself getting more tired. It took another few minutes and the beginning of a movie he had watched a few times already to make him pass out eventually. It wasn’t a deep sleep but he started dreaming.

_It was in the late summer of the past year. Dolph and Drew had been friends for a while already and eventually had gone on a few dates just to test if there was more. It was their fifth date that day. They had watched a movie that Dolph really had wanted to watch, went to a nice diner a few minutes away from the movie theater and then took the bus to get to the beach. It was still pretty warm at that time, the sun slowly going down when they arrived._

_Drew sat down on a bench, just watching the water reflecting the sunset. It was so pretty. He missed Scotland but he didn’t regret moving to America. He had found awesome friends and a job he kind of liked. Everything was a bit bigger and expensive but it was still very nice and not as lonely. He called his family from now and then but his friends had pretty much a second family to him at this point. Especially Dolph. He had been one of the first people he had met when moving to the States a few months ago. Drew had lost his way and nearly ran into Dolph. Instead of getting mad Dolph had showed him the way. A few days later they had met at Drew’s workplace and exchanged numbers._

_The wind was growing a bit stronger and a few strands of his long hair had started to get loose from the bun. So, Drew opened his hair and regretted it as he couldn’t see anything in the next second. He heard Dolph’s laugh and pouted a bit. Then he got startled when Dolph got closer and started helping Drew remove the hair out of his face. The taller man felt himself blushing and wanted to thank the other man before Dolph leaned down, cupping his face in his hands to give him a tender kiss. He heard Dolph asking him something but he couldn’t understand the words._

Drew jumped when a building in the movie was blown up and realized while still being very sleepily that a soft blanket covered him. He didn’t remember getting a blanket so he looked around and noticed the light coming out of the bathroom.

He slowly got up and heard soft noises. A smile formed on his lips because Dolph was trying not to wake him up. The older man had just finished brushing his teeth and was washing his face when Drew entered the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

“Oh, hey babe. Didn’t wanted to wake you, sorry.” Dolph said when he noticed him and dried of his face before smiling at his boyfriend. Drew tried to smile back but felt tears well up in his eyes. “Oh no, don’t cry. Did you have a bad dream?”

Drew shook his head and pushed slightly away from the wall as Dolph approached him. He tried to pull himself together, but when his boyfriend finally hugged him, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He put his arms around Dolph's neck and started to sob.

“Shh, babe, it’s okay.” Dolph tried to comfort Drew but was clearly confused as he didn’t seem to know what got him so upset. He gently stroked his back and sighed softly. "Can you tell me why you're crying? Did something happen?"

“You’re a bloody idiot.” Drew sobbed and started trembling a little bit. “You’re late, I waited for hours and you didn’t even try to call me.” He continued and let go of Dolph. “I wanted everything to be perfect because I barely get to see you and now everything is ruined.” He couldn’t stop crying and felt so stupid and embarrassed.

Dolph let go of Drew for a moment and didn’t say anything. He just looked at the younger man and seemed to finally remember. “Oh shit. I really fucked up.” He said in a calm voice and gently cupped Drew’s face in his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. “I’m so sorry babe. There was an accident on the road and my battery died before I could call you.” He stopped and bit his lip. “Happy anniversary, Drew. I’ll make it up to you, I swear. I know I the most horrible boyfriend ever.”

The taller man could feel himself calm down a bit and leaned in on the touch. He had really missed his boyfriend, he was exhausted and it wasn’t his fault. He sighed and let Dolph kiss him softly. “I’m sorry… I wasn’t going to make a scene...” He mumbled and tried to smile. “I made dinner. I could heat it up if you want to.” He swiped away his tears with sleeve and felt his face heat up as Dolph looked at him differently.

“I already ate, but I’m hungry for something else. Let me make it up to you, okay? You look so freaking pretty right now.” The older man whispered and moved his hand to Drew’s hair to loosen the hair tie. He then softly brushed his fingers through the long dark hair and smiled.

Without really knowing what he should say, Drew just nodded and let Dolph lead him to their bedroom. Still after being together with Dolph for a year, he wasn’t really used to being called things like pretty or cute. Pretty much everyone was at least kind of scared of him, either because of his height or his looks. He was very tall, didn’t talk much to people he didn’t knew, barely smiled unless he had a reason and had a pretty strong accent. Dolph had accepted him faster than anybody else.

Both men stripped down to their underwear and Drew tried not to blush when finally lay down on the bed, Dolph bent over him. They looked each other in the eye and started kissing softly. They hadn’t had sex for a few weeks, so Drew was a bit nervous. But then again, nobody else made him feel as save as Dolph did. He trusted him and of course, he had hoped that the night would end like this. Maybe with less drama, but at least Dolph was home and with him.

Slowly, Dolph left a trace of kisses down Drew's torso and the taller of the two noticed how his heart beat faster. It felt so good to finally be touched like this again. As Dolph reached his boxer shorts, he lifted up his hips as he took them of and they joined the rest of the cloths on the floor. Drew took a deep breath and hesitantly spread his legs as the older man stroked his thighs. He even started trembling a little bit as Dolph started to kiss his inner thighs and covered his face with his arms.

“Don’t cover up your beautiful face. I want to look at you.” Dolph said in a commanding but still soft voice and started stroking Drew’s dick which quickly started to come alive, earning a whimper from the taller man. He only slowly complied and gasped a bit when his boyfriend bent his legs. He suddenly looked surprised. “You really prepared a lot.” He said somehow proud and Drew started to blush again.

“It’s our anniversary. Wanted it to be special.” Drew whispered and got embarrassed again. At least the bedroom was only dimly lit so it wouldn’t be too obvious how red he had gotten. He let out a strange voice at an unexpected sensation.

Dolph started moving the butt plug that he had inside of him for about 4 to 5 hours now and he probably had gotten used to it until now. “That’s very special. I can’t believe how good you are for me.” He grinned and slowly pulled out the plug, that he actually had bought for Drew. Before being with Dolph, Drew had never bottomed before so it helped him get used to it at least a bit.

“Don’t play around with it.” Drew whined and moaned when Dolph pushed the plug inside him again before finally pulling it out completely. “I waited so long. Please.” He pleaded and knew he would never let anyone else hear him say something like this.

“Always so bossy and impatient.” Dolph mumbled and reached for the top drawer next to the bed. He got a bottle of lube and thought a bit but closed it again. Drew was about to whine again when Dolph opened the bottle and spread a liberate amount of lube on his fingers. “Just relax. Wanna make it feel good for both of us.”

Drew wanted to protest but just moaned as he felt two fingers slip inside of him with ease. All the effort he had had to put in the damn plug was finally worth it. He moved slightly and tried to get more. Luckily, Dolph noticed that early enough and quickly added a third finger, moving them around, making Drew moan even more. “Please, I want it so bad.” But Dolph didn’t stop yet, twisting his fingers inside the younger man even more, making him squirm and moan loader. “Just fuck me already.” Drew sulked and sighed when the older man finally stopped teasing him.

For a moment he felt very empty but before he could even realize it, his legs were around Dolph’s waist and he felt something big and familiar press against his entrance. He looked into the other man’s eyes, who took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers before slowly pushing in, making both of them moan. With his now free hand, Dolph gently stroked Drew’s thigh as he gave him time to adjust.

“Are you okay?” He whispered and smiled at the man underneath him. Drew took at deep breath and nodded slightly, squeezing Dolph's hand and smiling a little. “I love you." The older one mumbled and started to move slowly. He almost pulled out completely, but pushed in harder again, making the dark-haired man whimper.

He slowly got faster and harder but Drew grew impatient and slightly frustrated. Being a bit stronger, he surprised his boyfriend this time by turning them around so Drew sat on top of him. He pushed the hair out of his face and started pushing himself up and down on his boyfriend’s dick, moaning as he finally got what he had needed so badly. It was nothing against Dolph, but Drew just had missed him so much and wasn’t in the mood for teasing.

“I missed you so much.” Drew moaned and leaned down to kiss his partners forehead. He then looked at him again and felt Dolph’s hands on his hips, grasping onto them tight enough to leave light bruises, but Drew didn’t mind. He was proud to be with him and also, he was the only other person to see him like this anyways. “Does it feel good when I move like this?” He asked as he sped up the pace again and started breathing a bit heavier.

“Fuck, yes- Drew, you’re so fucking hot, babe.” Dolph moaned and pulled the younger man down, wrapping his arms around his waist and started to thrust up in a way that made Drew’s vision go blurry for a second. He grasped onto the bed sheets and closed his eyes as he felt his insides getting messed up in the best way possible. “Do you like it?” The older one then asked with a slight grin on his face, slightly slowing down the pace again as he felt the body above him tremble a bit too much.

Trying to catch his breath, Drew opened his eyes and started moving against Dolph again. “I like it a lot.” He then answered, sounding a bit hoarse. He felt so good and save, it was almost like he hadn’t been alone that much the past weeks. He let go of the sheets as he felt Dolph sitting up slowly, still hugging him. They looked at each other as smiled before Drew leaned down as kissed his boyfriend softly.

“Kneel and bend down, I want to make it right and apologize for leaving you alone so much.” Dolph whispered and stroked Drew’s back before they both moved into their new positions. It still was embarrassing for Drew to be on his hands and knees since he was still pretty dominant. He could literally feel Dolph staring at him. Then finally he felt his hands on his back and arched his back slightly when his boyfriend pushed back into him, almost immediately fucking hard into him, making him moan so loud than he had to press his face into the pillow to not wake up their neighbors.

But as soon as he did that Dolph took some of his hair and started pulling on it. “I want to hear you. You got such a beautiful voice when I make you lose your mind.” The smaller man almost growled before he started biting into the taller man’s shoulder. It was too much for Drew as he came untouched and almost screamed, tears forming in his eyes from being overwhelmed by all kinds of feelings.

Even though Drew already came, Dolph didn’t stop moving yet. He thrusted deeper and faster until the tightness even became too much for him too handle. He pulled harder on the dark hair and started jerking his partner off until they both came together. Drew eventually lost his strength and just laid down, Dolph’s still on top of him, both breathing heavy.

A few moments later, Dolph pulled out and pressed a kiss on his young lover’s shoulder. “You okay?” He asked, a bit hoarse himself now and sat down on the bed. “I lost control at the end. Sorry if that was too much.”

“I’m fine.” Drew mumbled and carefully turned around. He needed a shower and the bed could use new sheets but he felt better than he had ever felt before. He started pouting again though as he rubbed the back off his head with his still shaking hand.

Smiling apologetic, Dolph pressed another kiss on Drew’s lips and got up. “You want something? Shower, bath, something to drink or just sleep?” He asked as he looked back at his partner, who sighed and covered himself up.

“Can I have ice cream?” He asked and rubbed his still teary eyes. He hated it when Dolph pulled on his hair since it made his scalp sting so much.

“Yeah sure. Be right back.” The older one said and disappeared out of the room before returning a few minutes later. He got a bottle of water, two spoons and a quite large bowl of Drew’s favorite ice cream, cream and cookies. He put everything on his bedside table before sitting down next to Drew and slightly pulling him closer. He gave him the bottle first and then gave him one of the spoons. “Happy anniversary, babe. I love you.”

“Happy anniversary. Love you too.” Drew mumbles as he leaned against Dolph and they started eating the ice cream together. He wondered if the next anniversaries would be as dramatic, but in the end, he was just happy to at least spend some time together again with his stupid boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll might write about this ship again, but I have already started other WWE fanfics and I have more ideas, so hopefully I can post more of this fandom because writing this was a lot of fun. And it also got way longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Have a nice day/night.


End file.
